fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Episode 17 / Flashback Scene
This page is some kind of extention of Episode 17: The Sawai Brothers' Deal and the Key Dialogues Page as it would be too much to put that on these pages. This Flashback appears in the Key Dialogues right after Mirai asks Yataro sensei about the Deal. Flashback It was a slightly different time. It was when Yataro was 17, so Yusuke was only ten when this moment happened. Yataro just returned from school, putting his bag down, telling everyone that he was home: "I'm home!" And it didn't take long until he was greeted. "Welcome home, Taro!" The little Yusuke greeted, hugging his brother. Yataro answered this hug by kneeling down to his younger brother and started tickling him. "S-stop!" The little Yusuke called while laughing. "Stop? But it more sounds like you enjoy it, Yuu-chan!" Yataro answered joking. Yataro tickled him so much that the little Yusuke fell down and found some kind of paper or card looking out of Yataro's bag. "Three Hearts..." He tried to read it. "What is that?!" He then asked curiously. "It's a school, Yuu-chan, that's what the Academy means." Yataro answered slgihtly laughing. "Don't act stupid, why would you want to have a card of this school?" Yusuke wondered surprised while standing up. "Because, as soon as I finish High School, I'm going to go to this school." Yataro explained. "You finish school to become a student again? Is that like Middle School and High School?" Yusuke wondered. Yataro then started laughing. "I'm not going there to be a student, Yuu-chan. I'll be a teacher there." "Teacher?!" "Yeah, a teacher." Yataro nodded. "Wow. Can I come with you?" Yusuke then wondered. "That would be hard. This is a Middle and High School only for girls." Yataro said calm. "You can't attend the school and you are way too young to be a teacher." "You go to a school with only girls... ehw..." "Now, Yuu-chan. Don't act like this." Yataro sighed. "But you are coming home everyday right, like now." Yusuke then wondered. "Ah..." Yataro sighed. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy. The Academy is quite far away from our house. I can't come here everyday, I'm gonna live there for the most of the time." Yataro explained. "Oh..." Yusuke mumbled a little bit let down. "B-But it's ok! I'll come on every birthday and on Christmas! I promise!" Yataro said trying to cheer up Yusuke. "Hmm..." Yusuke slightly turned away, probably to hide the tears that started growing in his eyes. "Now, now. Don't be so down. I didn't want to drag your mood down." Yataro said worried. "Let's see... look what I have here. Isn't that your puppy?" He said showing the blue puppy to his brother. Yusuke took it and put it away. "Stupid. I don't need it anymore." Yusuke answered stubborn. Yataro sighed and went into another room, still looking at his younger brother and when Yusuke took the puppy again and hugged it, Yataro had to slightly smile. Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Category:FairySina